At Least It Wasn't Mikey
by Shelly LeBlanc
Summary: Spin the Bottle with five guys and only one girl, you do the math. No Slash


Yet another challenge from Stealthy Stories. Somebody wanted a fic with Casey having to kiss a turtle, without wanting to, by playing spin the bottle…heh…

Title: At Least It Wasn't Mikey

Summary: Spin the Bottle with five guys and only one girl, you do the math. (No Slash)

Rating: PG-13 due to language and male kissing (NOT SLASH!)

Beta: Mandy :D

Disclaimer: Sadly, my only claim to TMNT are the DVDs that I paid for…that's all…

---

"No, fucking way!"

Someone sniggered. "Come on, dude," Michelangelo said with a laugh. "It's the rules!"

Casey scowled, and then stood up, albeit unsteadily "I don't see the rule book anywhere about this!"

Leonardo shook his head in slight disbelief as Raphael roared out laughing. Even April found this amusing.

"What did you expect, Casey?" She said with a small smile, her cheeks were rosy from the alcohol consumption. "There's only one girl here and five guys. Did you really think you were getting off that lucky?"

"Well, I …" Casey floundered a bit before trying to straighten up (and failing) and backed away from where the six of them had been sitting in a circle on the floor of his Grandmother's farmhouse. The snow was still falling heavily outside, which caused them all to be stuck indoors with four very bored turtles and one extremely testy human male.

"Can't get out of it, Case," Leo said with an apologetic smile. "Not after Raph had to endure Mikey."

"Yeah, heh heh." Raph had a very evil grin on his face. "Pucker up, lover boy!"

Casey looked to the only turtle that hadn't spoken up, hoping at least _he'd_ have something to say about it, since the bottle had landed on him. "Donnie, you don't want to do this, do you?"

But the turtle in question wasn't in any condition to answer. The brainiac turtle lifted his head off of Mikey's shoulder at the sound of his name, but quickly put it back down. His cheeks, just like April's, were tinted red, which was a very rare thing indeed since he was green. His bleary eyes stayed open though and stared at Casey with some interest.

"Do what?" he asked, his normally precise words slurring.

Everyone laughed except for Casey and Donnie. Mikey patted Don's head in affection, which was shaking with the younger turtle's laugh.

"Kiss Casey," he said, the laughter very evident in his voice. "He doesn't find you attractive."

Donnie raised his head again, cocked slightly to the side. "Why? Iss it mah breath?"

More laughter ensued.

"No, I think it's because you're a turtle." Raph roared again. Donnie stared in the general direction of Raph, blinking a few times before he could answer.

"But I'm a cuute tur'le," he said, and then started to wonder why everybody but Casey was laughing again.

"Yes, Donnie," April said, unable to hide her smirk, "You are a very cute turtle, but I think it's the fact that you are a _male_ turtle."

Donnie blinked and frowned. "So?" He turned his head towards Casey. "Why don't you like meh?"

There was more laughter, though it was quieter than usual. Leo turned to Mikey and Raph with a look of concern. "How much alcohol did you guys give him?"

Raph shrugged, his smirk still prominent, and Mikey openly grinned. "He said he was cold. And he did say that the booze would warm our bodies up!"

Leo's lip gave a little twitch before it straightened out. "Yeah, but I don't think he meant for you to give him alcohol poisoning."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Raph commented. "We'll let him sleep it off after he kisses Casey."

At those words, Donnie perked up a little. "I get to kiss someone?"

"Actually," April said, her grin matched Raph's. "Casey needs to kiss you."

"Oh, okay," Donnie said, then laid his head back on Mikey's shoulder.

"Oh come on!" Casey said, the pitch in his voice rose slightly. "He's-he's drunk!"

"We all are."

"But…he's a minor!"

Several of them rolled their eyes. "Yeah, so? Leo was still a minor when he kissed April."

A little flame rose up in Casey at the mention of that, but he had more pressing issues to deal with, like finding a way not to press _his_ lips against some scaly green ones.

"But, but-"

"Hon," April said, giving her boyfriend a small smile, "If you do this, I'll go with you to the next hockey game."

Casey paused at that. He loved hockey as much as he loved hanging out with April, the two together, priceless. Warily, Casey sat back down.

"Really?"

April's smile grew, "Really."

"And we won't be bringing this up again?"

"On my honor as a turtle," Leo said seriously, and while both Raph and Mikey nodded in agreement, the smirk on their face said otherwise.

"Dead certain?"

Raphael let out a sigh of frustration and grabbed the front of Casey's shirt and pulled him into the middle of the circle, the bottle of empty beer was knocked over and was now rolling away from the huddled group. Mike lifted his beyond intoxicated brother's head off of his shoulder and steadied him as Casey was pushed closer to him. Donnie opened his bleary eyes and gave a lopsided smile.

"Is it my turn yet?" He asked, his words slurred. Mikey chuckled.

"Almost buddy, now pucker up."

"'kay…" Donatello closed his eyes again and puckered his lips.

Casey stared at the almost oblivious turtle's lips with disgust, unsure of where that mouth had been. _'Well, at least it's not _Mikey's_…'_ He shuttered again, and leaned in, closing his eyes, hoping that if he didn't see it, it would be like it didn't happen.

And suddenly, he touched skin and felt Don's lips move slightly under his. In less than a second, Casey was on the other side of the room, his back against the wall with his sleeve wiping at his mouth roughly.

"Yeeeuuuk!" Casey wailed, spitting every few seconds. Laughter reigned for the next few minutes as Donatello stared, owlish, at Casey from across the way.

"Huh?"

Mikey, who was practically placing his full body strength on the already unsteady turtle, giggled madly as he relayed what had happened to his inebriated brother. The red was suddenly erased from the purple-masked turtle's cheeks, and it was replaced by a much paler tone. Then Mikey was leaning on empty space and fell forward as Donatello moved backwards, his actions mimicking Casey's he tried to get 'human germs' off of him.

"Groooooooooooss! Whose idea was this anyway?" The non-grossed out parties were laughing too hard to answer, and Donatello thought that he probably did not want to know. He was surprisingly more sober now than he was a few moments ago, and he could only guess how long he hadn't had control of his facilities.

He spit one last time, smacking his lips at the bitter taste of beer that stained his lips. _'Yuuuuck,'_ he thought, eyeing Casey uneasily from across the room. _'At least it wasn't Mikey. Who the hell knows what went into _that_ mouth.'_

Fin

----


End file.
